Alicubi Geminus
by Ginga aka KTB
Summary: The twins think back to times they've shared with each other. [Kisarazucest (AtsushiRyou)]


Title: Alicubi Geminus  
  
Pairing: Kisarazu twins  
  
**  
  
"People always thought I was the pretty one."  
  
Atsushi's eyes raised slightly to watch the china cup that was cradled in his brother's hands lightly touch the half peach lips and then be gently lowered once again with a high pitched clink to the saucer. A small drop of cinnamon spiced cocoa had been left on those lips, but he would never have the chance to say anything about it. Ryou's pink tongue already wiped the flavor droplet away.  
  
"Hm... It's begun to snow, Atsushi."  
  
Looking out the window he watched the small flakes fall lightly and melt once touching the ground. He also saw a few lone birds that dodged the occasional passerby's designer boots. Flitter flutter. Their little wings transporting them to a new area two steps away from their original position. Atsushi wondered idly if they had ever gotten tired of moving so often even if it was a foot away.  
  
"Are you feeling all right? You could've just said you didn't want to meet me today."  
  
Attention returning to Ryou, he looked down at his own cup of some foreign sounding tea and took a sip before answering.  
  
"No, I'm feeling fine really."  
  
Ryou seemed a bit sad when he saw his brother's reaction. They were twins. Weren't they supposed to know about things that others couldn't tell just by knowing them? He had read books for a couple classes that had twins that held better bonds than what they had. One book he couldn't finish because it made him reflect too much on his own relationship with Atsushi.  
  
Atsushi was always becoming quiet when they were together as of recently. He knew that Atsushi wasn't a quiet person. A silence that said so much. At family functions he never really was able to talk to Atsushi until after everyone had gone to rest or just to bed for the night. In old socks and cotton pajama pants that went to the arches of his feet, he'd knock on Atsushi's door and wait for the greeting before letting himself in. Usually Atsushi would be sitting at the mahogany desk doing some schoolwork he had brought along or reading some magazine he had picked up earlier when going to the conbini for some dinner supplies.  
After walking in, he'd close the door softly behind him and wait to be offered a seat on the bed. He always sat in the same place; left corner, end of the bed. Kept his posture the same; sit up straight, legs together, feet crossed. Ryou would softly start a small conversation, pulling out answers from Atsushi every once in a while. Eventually, Atsushi would sigh and stop whatever he was doing. Book reading or homework writing. He'd quietly put the things on his desk in a neat place and move to join Ryou on the bed.  
It was never awkward when they were together at home. Not really anyway. Ryou knew Atsushi wanted his own place and space, while Ryou would casually get people to converse with. Holidays were oddly lonesome, but he was happier that Atsushi got the attention he needed. On the bed, Ryou would lean against his brother's shoulder and ask questions about nonsensical things.  
  
"Why do you think the punch was extra tart tonight?" Or "I saw some new socks at the departo a few days ago." Or "Did you try the spice cake?"  
  
Atsushi would always answer back, arm curling around his brother's waist, making both more comfortable. They'd talk like this for a while before one would take the courage to touch the other's face. Lightly brushing fingertips against their cheekbone, the other would lean into it. Ryou would then claim that he's sleepy and he'd lie back, curling under the sheets after moving to take one half of the bed. Atsushi would get up and turn off the light. The glow of streetlight acted like a moon and guided Atsushi back to his bed, back to Ryou, and he would lift up the covers and lie next to his brother.  
Ryou nuzzled inward. Atsushi would rest his head on top of Ryou's. Ryou would let one kiss lightly rest on the soft junction of skin that covered the space between throat and collarbone. Then they would sleep entwined that night. Wake up and go about their new day as usual, until night fell and again the same routine would have them end up in bed together.  
  
"Are you going to be home this Christmas, Atsushi?"  
  
It was a simplistic question with a highly complicated answer, but it also was a highly complicated question that could have such a simplistic answer. Ryou noticed the faraway look that had been on Atsushi's face was replaced by something a little more nondescript. Did he anger him? Or was he surprised by the question? Long bangs were covering his eyes like an umbrella in the rain. Just a shield from the outside.  
  
"Of course, why wouldn't I?"  
  
Atsushi watched relief filling his brother's eyes and he ducked his head again. He made his brother happy again. It was enough. At times he would allow Ryou to link arms with him while they were walking down the street. Several years earlier they held hands. Small little things like that made Ryou happy, made the light in his eye glow and the small dimples in his cheeks form. Ryou was pretty, but then he would have to say that about himself. They were twins after all.  
  
"Great! I'm glad you can make it."  
  
Atsushi scoffed his shoe a little on the hardwood flooring of the café they were seated in. Was Ryou that worried that he'd leave him behind? There was truth behind the worry. Atsushi had already gotten up and left once and there was nothing stopping him from furthering the distance between them. Yet, after that major initial move, Atsushi had begun to feel a small emptiness that only someone so close to his or her twin would feel. He left out of anger, pride, and sadness; hoping to find the companionship that he was lacking at that time.  
Nothing happened. The hole didn't close up and Ryou was never replaced. He had made friends, many in fact. It came to times when he anticipated going back home to be able to see his twin doing some everyday task. Reading a book, writing skillfully a letter for a friend, or even deciphering a stellar chart. His brother would raise his head to see who had entered the home; Ryou would see it was Atsushi and he'd hurry over and give him a hug. A hug for a welcome, a hug for closeness. Ryou would take his hand in his and lead them to the kitchen table where two steaming mugs of cocoa were waiting. Both mugs were bright red and rimmed with white.  
  
"Of course, I would never miss it."  
  
Atsushi awoke when he had heard a soft knock on the door. His roommate was out with friends doing early shopping for their families. Nice and quiet until the gentle pounding roused him from his bed. He was watching the snow silently fall. After opening the door he watched himself on the other side, cold and wet snow still sticking in small clumps in his hair. Droplets had been frozen on dark eyelashes.  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
It was more of a question to make sure he wasn't hallucinating his own self in the doorway. Then he reached to brush a hand in his hair. It was still cut short.  
  
"Atsushi, can I...?"  
  
Ryou's teeth were a-chatter. He also lacked the warmth of a decent winter coat. Walking in the room and closing the door behind, he took off his shoes, wet with slush, and socks, also wet with melted slush. His feet looked pale in the soft glow of the white outside the window. Ryou raised his head to look around.  
  
He had never been to St. Rudolph before.  
  
Atsushi began to unbutton Ryou's thin jacket, which had been a caramel color, but now looked like dull brass. Cold hands covered his own and Atsushi paused before he allowed Ryou to lightly cover his hands while he undressed his wet clothes. After the first layer: jacket, shoes, socks and hat were shed Atsushi went to his drawers and grabbed a towel and a pair of pajamas. Turning, he saw that Ryou had already taken off his wet shirt and was beginning to unbutton his pants. Slim shivering body of Ryou in the snow-light.  
  
"Do you want me to wait outside?"  
  
The offer stilled Ryou's shaking hands. He looked up to meet Atsushi's gaze, long dark hair framing his face and sticking to his neck.  
  
"It's fine. Only you Atsushi."  
  
Atsushi replied by coming forward and unfolding the towel over Ryou's shoulders. Pants gone, he handed Ryou the pajamas, soft and warm, Ryou owned a pair just like them. Atsushi smiled slightly when he saw Ryou stop shivering, but thought it a bit odd he didn't move from his spot in the room. Atsushi picked up the wet clothes and told Ryou he'd put them in the dryer for him. Ryou nodded and Atsushi left.  
When Atsushi returned, he saw Ryou sitting on his bed. The left corner, end of the bed, legs together and feet crossed. His twin was watching the silent white puffs drift towards the streets below. Saying nothing, Atsushi went over and sat by Ryou's side. A few seconds later, Ryou's head was leaning against his shoulder, wet hair making his shirt damp. Looking over he was faced with his brother's face again, beautiful and glowing in the snow-light. The ethereal twin looking up and meeting his eyes for what seemed to really be the first time since he had transferred.  
Before he knew it he leaned down and met his brother's chilled, chapped lips with his. After a second of hesitance, it was returned. A few moments later, Ryou's back was on the bed; shirt lifted right above his abdomen, warm hands trailing lightly over cold skin. Atsushi let Ryou's lips go to catch his breath before starting again. Twin tongues dancing with one another. Twins hands roaming over each other's bodies. Twin minds clouded with an emotion that hadn't been named till now.  
Atsushi had awoken to Ryou's murmur on his ear.  
  
"Atsushi, I'm much warmer now. Thank you."  
  
Atsushi had laughed; Ryou had laughed. It was the first time that they started their routine. It was the first time they had sex.  
  
Ryou lightly kicked Atsushi in the shin to get his attention. Chuckling lightly in his china cup as he brought it to his lips.  
  
"You see something you liked?"  
  
Atsushi took his cup of tea and brought it to his own lips, same fashion as his brother. Kicked him lightly back, just when Ryou was taking a sip. The small disruption caused a small dollop of whipped cream to cover the edge of his nose. Glancing around quickly for any onlookers, Atsushi leaned over the small table and licked off the cinnamon sprinkled sweet.  
  
"No, nothing in particular. Did you?"  
  
Ryou stared at him for a bit before he laughed in a singsong way.  
  
"No, nothing I haven't seen before." 


End file.
